Guardian of the Black Giga
by chocolat
Summary: Harry Potter-Sailor Moon-Skies of Arcadia A stranger with amnesia in a world different from their own.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Skies of Arcadia, or Sailor Moon. Sigh, I wish I did though. ( Oh well.  
  
This story doesn't have much to do with Skies of Arcadia in all truth. It's only in the beginning so far. And I only have one character from Sailor Moon, Serena, who is the main character. Other wise, it is mostly Harry Potter.  
  
Guardian of the Black Giga Prologue:  
  
Silence reigned within the black sky of the dark rift. The odd plants blew in the calm singular wind and the lights of a crashed pirate ship flickered on and off. A metal ship entered through a spinning wind tunnel destroying the peaceful scene. It slowly floated towards the center of the pocket where a black crystal, about the size of a fully grown man, floated by itself. The ship stopped beside the light-absorbing crystal. A large metal claw reached out from inside the ship, grabbed the dark crystal, and pulled it into the opening. When the crystal was secured inside the ship, it turned around and floated back into the wind tunnel.  
  
Valuan laboratory-  
  
Scientists surrounded the large black crystal doing multiple experiments and recording data they received. A door to the left opens and a young man in silver and purple armor walks in. "How is it going? Any clue on how its magic works?"  
  
"We have yet to figure a way to use it to aid our rebuilding, Prince Enrique. But, I believe we found something."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"There seems to be some sort of humanoid type creature curled up inside."  
  
"What do you propose we should do?"  
  
"If it is alright, we wish to release the creature. It might be able to help us."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
The head scientist turns to the others. "Break the crystal to release the creature!"  
  
They use many different kinds of machinery to slowly break the crystal into hand size pieces, careful not to injure the creature within. Moments later large black dragon-like wings are revealed as well as the creature's bare back. An hour later the creature was completely free of the black crystal. It has the body of a young human girl, but with the wings and tail of a dragon, black claws on both her hands and feet, and a medium sized, black crystal horn on her forehead. And she was completely naked, her shoulder length silver hair, highlighted black, hid nothing. "Get some blankets and cover her up. Also, prepare some food for her."  
  
Some people standing off to the side immediately follow the prince's orders. While they are gone, Prince Enrique bends down next to the 'girl' and attempts to wake her by shaking her shoulders. "Miss, miss. Wake-up."  
  
The 'girl' moves a bit and her eyes flutter open. Prince Enrique and the head scientist had a split second to see her midnight blue eyes before her whole body glowed black and disappeared. "Where do you think she went?"  
  
"I don't know." 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or Skies of Arcadia, which is a pretty cool Game Cube game.  
  
Harry Potter comes in this chapter and if you flame me, please be nice about it? I'm new to this.  
  
Angel-Goddess: Thank you for your review and for pointing out that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. I hadn't known I was doing that. ( Thank you very much!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Severus Snape walked down the darkened halls of Hogwarts with his robes billowing behind him. He was heading out to the grounds to search for any students out of bed. As he was searching the grounds he caught a dark flash out of the corner of his eyes. The flash was near the whomping willow. Severus cautiously walked towards the willow, his wand held readily in case it was a death eater. As he got closer he saw an oddly shaped figure laying a few feet out of the whomping willow's reach. He held his wand as he crouched down to see if the, creature, was still alive. "Just what are you?"  
  
After checking her pulse he figured that she was simply unconscious and placed her onto a stretcher he conjured up. Severus walked back into the castle with the stretcher floating behind him. On his way to the hospital wing he bumps into Dumbledore. "Headmaster. I found this, er, girl, near the whomping willow. She doesn't appear to have any injuries."  
  
They continued towards the hospital wing. "She can rest in the hospital wing. When she wakes up we'll question her."  
  
Severus and Dumbledore entered the hospital wing and laid the girl onto a bed secluded from the others. "Poppy?"  
  
A plump witch came out of a door to the right. "What is it Dumbledore?"  
  
"Could you take a look at the girl? She doesn't appear to be hurt, but you never know."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Madame Pomfrey immediately started to look over the girl and both Severus and Dumbledore left the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey continued to look over the girl for a few minutes before she was satisfied that the girl was perfectly healthy. She covered the girl with a blanket, closed the curtains around the bed, and went back into her room.  
  
AN: I know that the chapters right now are short, but they will get longer. I promise! 


	3. Chapter 2

Seasons Greetings! I can't believe it's only a few days before Christmas! Can't wait to eat all that good food. Well, I hope you like this chapter. It should be longer than the last one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or Skies of Arcadia  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked into the quiet room at about eight in the morning. She looked through the curtains and saw that the girl was starting to wake up. "Sellé noc ves?" (AN: I made this up because I figure that, being from a different dimension, she would speak a different language.)  
  
Madame Pomfrey motioned for the girl to stay in bed and walked to the door. The door opened right before she reached it revealing Dumbledore and Severus. "She's awake and she speaks a language I've never heard of. Maybe you know it Dumbledore."  
  
Madame Pomfrey opens the curtains and Dumbledore walks beside the bed. The girl looks at him and repeats her question. "Sellé noc ves?"  
  
"Hmm, her language is unknown to me as well."  
  
Dumbledore pulled his wand out and pointed it at the girl, who looked at it curiously. "Sas Pion?"  
  
"Translatius."  
  
A light blue stream of power comes out of the wand and hits the girl. The girl blinks. "What did you do?"  
  
"It's a spell that will allow us to understand each other."  
  
The girl looks surprised for a moment and then repeats her question from before. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in England."  
  
The girl looks confused at Severus' answer. "England? Where is England?"  
  
"Why don't you tell us your name? I'm Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. This is Severus Snape, he teaches Potions, and our medi-witch, Madame Pomfrey."  
  
The girl looks down at her hands in thought. "I-I don't know what my name is. I can't remember anything other than what I am and my purpose. I'm the guardian of the black moon crystal, the horn on my head, and, well, I'm also the black moon giga, the creature controlled by the black moon crystal."  
  
"What's a giga?"  
  
"A powerful creature created in ancient times to fight and defend a civilization from other civilizations."  
  
"I see. Hmm. Why don't you pick a name for yourself?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure what would be a good."  
  
The next few minutes are silent as everyone thought of a good name the girl could use. Surprisingly, Severus was the one to come up with a good name. "Serenity Luna Black. No relation to Sirius Black of course."  
  
"That's a lovely name. Thank you Severus."  
  
He nods his head. "Your welcome."  
  
The girl, now Serenity, shifts a little and shivers. "Are you cold dear? I better find something for you to wear. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Madame Pomfrey hurried away. Just seconds after she left Prof. McGonagall walked in. "Hello dear. I'm Minerva McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress and the transfiguration professor."  
  
"Hello Miss McGonagall. I'm Serenity Luna Black."  
  
"Sirius had a daughter?"  
  
"As far as I know he doesn't. Serenity had forgotten her name so Severus suggested the name."  
  
Minerva looked doubtfully at Severus, but nodded her head in understanding. Madame Pomfrey came back in with clothes in her arms. "I'm going to have to kick you out Dumbledore, Severus."  
  
Both nod their head and begin to leave. "Could you bring her to my office when you're done Minerva?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Right after they left the two 'older' women turn to Serenity. "Let's get you dressed dear."  
  
They proceed to help Serenity into a pair of white lacy underwear, a backless silver top, a short silver skirt, a slightly big black robe with silver lining, and lastly a pair of silver and black sandals. "Thank you. I feel much warmer."  
  
"You're welcome Serenity. Now, why don't you follow me to the headmaster's office?"  
  
"I'll see you later Serenity."  
  
"Goodbye Madame Pomfrey and thank you."  
  
My hands are numb, but it's worth it. I hope this is long enough. The next chapter may be a bit short though.  
  
Also, I want to thank Kachie and liza for reviewing.  
  
Merry Christmas everyone! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Thank you Angel-Goddess and liza for reviewing  
  
Kachie-Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the pet ideas, but I already have something planned for that. I may give her a second pet though.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Down in a dark, humid room a large red crystal glows a hot molten red and cracks start to appear. Seconds later the crystal breaks and the figure that was once inside is revealed. Her long waist-length black hair shimmered red and her eyes slowly opened showing a deep violet coloring. Her eyes flashed red and fiery red ribbons surrounded her body. The ribbons molded together, forming a red silk dress. The girl looked at her surroundings before glowing molten red and disappearing.  
  
Prof. McGonagall led Serenity through several passageways to a stone gargoyle. "Bottle caps."  
  
The gargoyle came to life and hopped to the side to allow passage to the winding staircase behind it. They walked up the staircase and into the office where Dumbledore and Severus as well as Hagrid, Prof. Sprout, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Trelawney, Remus, and a few others were waiting for them. Dumbledore introduced everyone first and then got down to business. "Serenity. Considering the circumstances I believe it would be best if you became a student here. All the teachers here will help you get caught up to the third years. When you are caught up you'll be sorted into a house. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. If your memories do not come back by the end of the school year, then it may be best to make a new life here."  
  
Serenity, who was sitting beside Severus, thought about it for a few minutes. "Alright."  
  
The rest of that Saturday was spent preparing Serenity for school, getting the needed supplies and explaining the school and its subjects more thoroughly. Over the next two months Serenity, amazingly, caught up with the third years. She also became closer to the teachers, mainly, Severus, Minerva, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore became like a grandfather to her, often telling her exciting stories and making her laugh. Minerva was a mother figure, taking care of anything she needed and some of what she wanted. Severus though was more of a close friend, always helping her and keeping her hidden from students, especially male students. He was the one she confided everything to and the one she told when she remembered something from her life before Hogwarts. When Serenity caught up with the third years Dumbledore decided to sort her privately and have her join with the students on Monday.  
  
In the dry burning hot desert sands, by what seem to be four statues, the raven haired girl reappeared. She held her hands, cupped, and concentrated. The red crystal appeared in her open hands and she used the crystal to transport herself and the red giga to another world where one of her own had gone to.  
  
Another chapter done. The next should be MUCH longer than this one and hopefully more detailed.  
  
I had a very good Christmas and I hope everyone else had a good holiday. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated as quick as usual. I have end of the semester exams and today's exam was Pre-calc. I think I failed even though I studied. I'm hoping that my teacher will curve the test, he said he might. I don't need to study for tomorrow's though, it's piano lab, a piece of cake. That's why I'm able to update today.  
  
This shall be the longest chapter so far. The one after this may be longer.  
  
I'm not sure who Serenity should be pared up with:  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Or  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Also pick couples for Setsuna, Hotaru (She'll be the same age as the inners.), Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto. Haruka and Michiru are a couple (Their names may be changed).  
  
Thank you Angel-goddess, Kachie, and liza for reviewing my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or Skies of Arcadia.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Monday morning came the Slytherins were surprised to see a strange girl sitting at their table eating her breakfast. What surprised them more though was her claws, fangs, pointed ears, crystal horn and silver hair as well as her odd hairstyle. A boy with slicked-back blond hair and cold blue-grey eyes sat in front of her with two larger boys beside him. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."  
  
He was looking at her suspiciously, but she still smiled at him. "My name is Serenity Luna Black. You haven't seen me before because I'm from another dimension."  
  
"So you're not related to Sirius Black?"  
  
"Nope, I don't even know what he looks like."  
  
The boy grins at her and offers his hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy and these two goons are Crabb and Goyle."  
  
Serenity smiled happily as she shook his hand, glad she had made a friend so quickly. "No offense or anything, but what are you?"  
  
Draco was looking at her in curiosity. "I'm what is called a Giga. I was created by an ancient civilization to protect them and I'm also the guardian of the Black Crystal."  
  
They continued to talk while eating their breakfast. After breakfast they walked towards the dungeons for potions. "How does Sev teach you? Is he strict?"  
  
"You don't need to worry, he favors Slytherin."  
  
"I know, but oh, never mind."  
  
"Why do you call the teachers by their first names?"  
  
"Even though I've only known them for two months they've become like family to me. All of them have been so kind and have helped me so much."  
  
Draco nods his head, understanding. Both walk into the potions classroom and sit near the front. They talked some more as they waited, more students coming in and sitting down as time passed. A few minutes after the last Gryffindor student sat down Severus came in through a door to the side. "We shall be brewing simple truth potions today. Do the potions on page 114, 98, and 73, in that order."  
  
Everyone immediately started on their potions. Serenity gathered the ingredients she needed for the first potion, smelling them to make sure they were fresh. She was concentrating on her potion so much that she didn't notice the Gryffindor pausing every once in awhile to glance at her and whisper to each other. "10 points off Gryffindor! I suggest that you worry about your potions and not Miss Black."  
  
Hearing the girl's name increased the urge to glance and whisper, but went back to their potions in fear of losing more points. Serenity easily finished all three potions within an hour and was one of the first to be done. She watched with some dismay as Severus shifted around degrading Gryffindor potions, then Praising Slytherin potions despite how well or how bad they were. The bell rang signaling the end of class, but Serenity stayed behind. "Yes Sere?"  
  
"Why must you favor Slytherin so much? Why don't you be a little more fair?''  
  
"It's my reputation and it keeps the students in line."  
  
Serenity slipped off the desk she had been sitting on and hugged Severus. "Could you please be fairer? You will still be able to keep students in line. It may be even easier if you're fair with punishment and such."  
  
He looks at her for a few minutes thinking it over. "Maybe. We'll see."  
  
Serenity smiles at him knowing that it was the best one could get from him. "Thank you Sev."  
  
He nods his head and grabs a note of his desk, scribbling something on it. "Here, you're late for DADA."  
  
"Thank you Sev. I'll see you later."  
  
Serenity took the note and kissed Severus on the cheek before leaving. "See you."  
  
He watched her go before walking into his office, robes billowing as usual. As Serenity walked into the classroom, Remus paused in his lecture on redcaps. "I'm sorry I'm late Remus."  
  
"It's alright Serenity."  
  
He took the note, motioned for her to sit down, and continued teaching. At the end of class, right after they left the room, Draco commented on Remus's poor state resulting in a whack to the head by Serenity. She also scolded him and warned him not to be mean again. After the small scene they left for lunch and then to their next class, transfiguration. Following transfiguration is charms, then divination, and finally diner. Through the whole day Serenity was the target of quick glances and gossip, often upsetting Draco. As they walked to diner Draco fumed about the students' rudeness (Never mind that he himself can be quite rude). "They don't even bother to try to hide it! And they could at least wait to talk until you left!"  
  
"Calm down Draco. Albus will explain everything before we eat."  
  
When they arrived at the doors to the Great hall Dumbledore was waiting for Serenity. "I just need you to stand up from where you are to introduce you. So you may stay with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Okay Albus."  
  
Dumbledore goes through a different entrance while Draco and Serenity sit down near the teacher's table. Dumbledore walked in and stood in front of his chair. He cleared his throat before gaining everyone's attention. "As I'm sure you have all noticed we have a new Slytherin student."  
  
Serenity stood up from her seat next to Draco. "Her name is Serenity Luna Black, but she has no relation to Sirius Black. She came, by accident, from her dimension to ours. I hope that you will give her warm welcome."  
  
Both Dumbledore and Serenity sat down as plates filled with food and cups filled with pumpkin juice. The noise level of the room went up as the students started to talk. "So, what do you think of the classes?"  
  
"Truthfully, Draco, they are all very easy. I've already finished all of the assignments given to us."  
  
Draco's eyes bug-out and his mouth drops in surprise. "You're serious? You really have all of your assignments done?"  
  
"Yes, is that unusual?"  
  
"Yeah, it usually takes a few hours to finish all of the homework. Not even that Mud blood, Granger, can finish one assignment that fast!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Don't you ever call anyone that word ever again!"  
  
"Sorry. Maybe you should move up another year for more of a challenge."  
  
"Mm, maybe. I'll have to talk to Albus."  
  
"Uh, Serenity?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been wondering. Exactly how old are you?"  
  
Serenity looked up in thought. "Well, I don't know my exact age, but I'm a few thousands years old."  
  
"Seriously?!"  
  
"Yes. I've been in a deep sleep most of the time though."  
  
A few minutes later, diner ended. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards Dumbledore in hopes of asking him about the new student. Serenity, though, made it to him first so they decided to ask tomorrow and walked backed to their dormitory. "She kind of looks evil, yet, at the same time, she did tell Malfoy off when he insulted Prof. Lupin. You think we should talk to her Harry?"  
  
"Of course not Hermione! She's from Slytherin!"  
  
"I didn't ask you Ron!"  
  
"Guys, let's just wait 'til tomorrow. We'll talk to Dumbledore then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They entered their dormitory and started on their assignments. Back in the Great hall Serenity and Dumbledore are talking. "I think it would be best if you stay in third year and we could add more classes."  
  
"Okay. Um, could you add every class that I don't have already? I want to know everything!"  
  
"I'll see what can be done. It may take awhile though, so until then, go to your normal classes."  
  
"Alright, thank you Albus!"  
  
Serenity hugged him and ran off to her dormitory to tell Draco the news. After she told him the decision, and pointing out a mistake in his potions essay, she went into her private room behind a painting of a thestral. When she entered her room she stepped in front of a large mirror and looked at herself, then sighed. "I wish I could look normal. There has to be some way to separate the giga from me."  
  
Serenity sighed again and got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and changing into her black pajamas. She pulled the silver covers down and crawled into the large bed. 'I wonder if Sevie will follow my advice,' Was her last thought before drifting off to the wonderful land of dreams.  
  
Yeah! I'm finished! I hope you like it. And please vote! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!  
  
I'm sorry I'm late in uploading. It took me awhile to finish this chapter. Usually I write my stories during Pre-Calc., but my schedule has changed so I no longer have that class. So it's going to take longer for me to get chapters out.  
  
Um, here are the votes so far:  
  
Serenity & Severus: 1  
  
Serenity & Draco: 2  
  
Rei & Harry: 1  
  
Ami & Lee: 1  
  
Makoto & Wood: 1  
  
Setsuna & Severus: 1  
  
Hotaru & Fred: 1  
  
Minako & Blaize: 1 (I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that one. If they win I'll try anyways.)  
  
Keep voting!  
  
I would like to thank sirius, kachie, eswerdna87, and Celestial Slytherin- Black for reviewing.  
  
Now for the chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In the dark forest bats scattered as a spot in a clearing flashed red, leaving behind two figures, one of which was shrunk to the size of a horse. The feminine figure stood still for a minute, reaching out mentally for the wayward guardian of the black crystal, before walking in a seeming random direction, leaving the other figure to explore the forest. Twenty minutes passed before she exited the forest and viewed the castle. The girl paused, wondering if it would be better to wait until morning, but decided to go in anyways. She stepped into the castle and paused once again, looking around, this time wondering if she should go to the lost guardian or to the one in charge of the school. Her question was answered for her as Dumbledore walked toward her. "Hello miss. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. May I assist you?"  
  
The girl looked at him for a moment before answering him. "I'm looking for my friend. I believe she's here. She has short silver hair with black highlights and blue eyes."  
  
"Yes, your friend is here. I take it you're from her dimension?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the guardian of the red crystal. Four others should be coming; The guardians of the yellow crystal, the green crystal, the blue crystal, and the purple crystal."  
  
"I see. I'll try to be ready for them. Come with me for now."  
  
The girl nodded and followed Dumbledore to a room near his office. "What is your name and your friends' names?"  
  
"I don't know. We never had names other than our titles."  
  
"Well, your friend here now goes by Serenity Luna Black. You can see her tomorrow. Until then you can be sorted into a house and you may sleep in this spare room."  
  
"Alright. Um, what will be my name? "  
  
"How about Rei Rub? Hino?"  
  
"Hmm, I like it. Thank you Dumbledore."  
  
Rei was sorted into to Slytherin and Dumbledore explained everything about the school to Rei. Both then went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the high sky, within the broken walls of an ancient temple surrounded by mist, an emerald crystal shatter, uncovering a tall feminine figure. She reached up and tightened her auburn ponytail, her emerald eyes filling with confusion as she looked around, trying to figure out why she was awakened. She realized, some moments later, that two of her fellow guardians were in a completely different dimension and she looked around once more before disappearing in a flash of forest green.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When morning came at Hogwarts Rei arose early and stood by the doors to the Great Hall, eager to see her friend again. Serenity walked in the entrance hall, blushing at something Draco had said. Rei glared at the blond boy before she yelled to Serenity. "Serenity!"  
  
Rei lightly jogged to Serenity as the previously mentioned girl turned to the person who called her name. "Um, do I know you? You look familiar."  
  
"My name is Rei Rub? Hino and we were friends before we were sealed within the crystals."  
  
Serenity looked happy, but also a little upset. "I'm glad you're here, but I don't remember much."  
  
Rei hugged Serenity and reassured her. "Don't worry Sere. Once the others come, we'll be able to separate you and the giga and once you're separated, your memories will return."  
  
"Thanks Rei."  
  
The three walked into the Great Hall, sat down, and dug into their breakfast.  
  
In the entrance hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione are talking to Dumbledore. "Prof. Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"We were wondering, is Serenity dangerous? Unconsciously, that is."  
  
"No, she is a guardian, a protector. Although her powers are strong and partially offensive she doesn't have the heart to attack anyone without a very good reason."  
  
"Thank you Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
"Why don't you three sit with her? She could use some more friends."  
  
The three looked uncertain, but nodded 'okay'. They walked into the Great Hall, spotted Serenity at the Slytherin table, and hesitatingly walked to the table, sitting beside Serenity. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, what are you doing here?!"  
  
The three Gryffindor students ignored the slytherin student, looking at Serenity. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and these two are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello, I'm Serenity Black."  
  
"Hi, I'm Rei Hino, a friend of Serenity's from her dimension. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet the both of you. How do you like it here so far?"  
  
"I love it! I want to learn about everything! It's all so interesting; magic, potions, and dragons!'  
  
"It's okay so far. I just came last night though."  
  
"What do you think of the classes Serenity?"  
  
"Right now, they're all very easy. By next week, hopefully, I'll be taking every class."  
  
For two minutes the trio stared at her in shock. "Every.class?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head. "Yep."  
  
The trio blinked a few times and then looked at Hermione. "Looks like you have competition 'mione."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron angrily as Serenity, Rei, and Harry watched in curiosity, Draco in distaste. "We're not competing Ron! Unlike you, we have an interest in our education and future."  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione! You don't need to get upset."  
  
"Humph."  
  
They ate in silence for the rest of breakfast, Draco and Severus glaring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When Breakfast was over they headed towards their first class of the day; transfiguration.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a forest green flash, by the green giga, the tall figure reappeared. She held out her hand and an emerald crystal appeared. She shrunk and healed the giga before taking it with her to the dimension where the two missing guardians are.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day went by quickly for Serenity and Rei, the classes were easy for them and Dumbledore announced who Rei was at dinner. After Dinner, Severus stopped the both of them. "You two are coming with me to Diagon Ally. Miss Hino, you need to get your supplies (She borrowed Serenity's for the day.), and Sere, you can get a pet."  
  
"A pet? Really?!"  
  
Severus nods his head and leads them to his office. He picked up a pouch, took some powder out of it, and threw the powder in the fire place. The fire became taller and turned green. "Say Diagon Ally and step in."  
  
Rei stepped in front of the fire, looking at it doubtfully, said, "Diagon Ally," and stepped in, disappearing. The fire became normal again until Severus threw more powder into it. Serenity went threw and he followed seconds later. "We're at the Leaky Cauldron in London, follow me."  
  
Severus led them to the ally way behind the inn and tapped a brick on the wall with his wand. The bricks moved to create an archway and the three stepped into Diagon Ally. "You know where the pet shop is?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You go ahead then, Sere. We'll meet you back at the inn in two hours."  
  
"Okay Sev."  
  
Serenity headed to the Magical Menagerie while Severus took Rei to Gringotts. Serenity walked into the store and was greeted by many 'hoots' and 'meows.' She wanted an unusual pet so she walked past the owls, cats, toads, and rats and looked near the back of the store. She looked around at the bats, snakes, and rare animals, but none of them caught her eye, until she saw a small albino bat hanging upside down, away from the other bats. She carefully stroked its chest and took it off of the thin iron bar it was hanging from. She grabbed some necessary items for her new pet as well as some treats before taking everything to the cashier and paying for them. She let the bat roam around on her robe* and carried the bag of items in her left hand. She walked out of the Magical Menagerie and window shopped for an hour before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Serenity found a table that would be visible to people walking into the inn from Diagon Ally and laced her bags beside her. Her pet bat, Nozomi**, had found a comfortable spot on Serenity's chest between her robe and her shirt, which was also comfortable for Serenity. While waiting for he friends, Serenity ordered hot chocolate and gave Nozomi a treat. Some minutes later Severus came in with Rei behind him, Rei laden with bags and Serenity just finishing her hot chocolate. Severus saw the three bags beside Serenity and raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you were only getting a pet."  
  
"I was, but I remembered that I will need the stuff for the other classes that I'll be taking."  
  
"Where's your pet Sere?"  
  
"Her name's Nozomi," Serenity said as she took the little white bat out from under her robe.  
  
"An albino bat?"  
  
"Yep! Everyone else has owls and cats and I wanted something different. So I looked in the back of the store and Nozomi caught my eye. I think I'll carry her everywhere; she likes to be under my robes."  
  
Serenity let Nozomi crawl back into her spot and stands up, picking up her bags. "What pet did you get Rei?"  
  
Rei showed her the cage where her pet was held. "A fox. I named him Kaji***."  
  
"Let's go girls."  
  
They left the same way they came. When they were back in Severus' office Rei and Serenity left, going to their common room, and Severus stayed, grading yesterdays test. The two girls walked down the cold dungeon halls until they reached a portrait of a dark knight. Serenity said the password and the two of them walked in when the portrait allowed them passage. "You're with me in my room behind the painting of the thestral. The password is Kuro Tsuki****."  
  
They entered the room and put their stuff away, Serenity also set up a place for Nozomi to hang from. They prepared for bed and Serenity let a few insects she bought loose for Nozomi to eat during the night. "'Night Rei."  
  
"Goodnight Sere."  
  
*I saw this show on animal planet about a woman who kept bats as pets and she let the bat crawl on her shirt and crawl under it. I don't know how to take care of bats so I may get a few things wrong. Sorry!  
  
**Nozomi means 'hope' in Jap.  
  
***Kaij means 'blaze'  
  
****Kuro means 'black' and Tsuki, as you may know already, means 'moon'  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to vote for couples! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I had some writers block this chapter, but I think I got over it. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous. Also, I'm not going exactly by the book, but I will go by the basic events. You'll see what I mean when you read it.  
  
Couples:  
  
Serenity: Severus-1 Draco-4  
  
Rei: Snape-1 Harry-1  
  
Ami: Lee-1  
  
Hotaru: Harry-1 Fred-1  
  
Minako: Blaize-1  
  
Makoto: Wood-1  
  
Setsuna: Severus-1  
  
KEEP VOTING PLEASE!! If I don't get enough, I'll have to choose the couples myself I suppose.  
  
Thank you for reviewing: Kachie, I'm glad that you like the albino bat. I wasn't sure about it at first. eswerdna87, thank you and I have found some time to write. kaze, Thank you for the votes, I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The third guardian arrived minutes later (In a forest green shirt and jeans) in front of the school, her giga going into the forest in search of the red giga. She entered the school and met up with Dumbledore, who led her to his office. "So you're the guardian of the green crystal?"  
  
"Yep. Are my friends okay?"  
  
"They're just fine. Their names are Serenity and Rei.  
  
Dumbledore explained everything to her and Makoto was sorted into Gryffindor. "At breakfast and lunch you can sit with Serenity and Rei at the Slytherin table, but you must sit at your own table at diner."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Also, after diner tomorrow Prof. McGonagall will take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."  
  
"Thank you Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
"You're welcome Makoto. Now, you can stay in our guest room."  
  
Makoto slept in the room Rei was in when she first came.  
  
Rei woke up at around seven o'clock and saw that Serenity was still asleep. She quietly got out of bed and walked across the room to the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later with a purple towel around her body, a second towel drying her hair. Serenity had woken up by then and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning Sere."  
  
"~yawn~ Morning Rei."  
  
"Another guardian is here. I sensed her presence when I woke up."  
  
"How many more are there?"  
  
"Three more, then you and the giga will be separated."  
  
"I can't wait. It's scary not being able to remember anything."  
  
Rei smiled at her friend. "Why don't you go take your shower now? When you come out I want to talk about Draco."  
  
Serenity blushed and rushed to the bathroom to avoid Rei's knowing glare. When she came out some minutes later Rei was dressed in her robes and was feeding Kaji. Serenity dried herself off and changed into her robes. "So, do you like Draco, as a possible boyfriend?"  
  
Serenity blushed once again as she took Nozomi off her stand and placed her on her robes. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
Serenity gave a little smile as she collected her things for her first two classes, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. Rei also gathered her supplies as she waited for an answer, not really expecting one. They entered the common room and sat on a comfy green couch, waiting for Draco and ignoring the jealous glances sent their way. Draco came down the stairs just seconds later and the three headed to breakfast. They sat near the teachers table at Serenity's request and began to eat breakfast, talking between bites. A few minutes later a tall brunette walked into the Great Hall and sat down across from Serenity, beside Draco. "Hi Serenity, Rei. My name is Makoto Hana (flower) Kino. It's good to see you again."  
  
Serenity smiled at her. "I'm glad to meet you Makoto."  
  
"Hey Makoto. You in Slytherin too?"  
  
Makoto grinned at them. "Actually, I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Hearing the sarcastic response, the three girls looked at Draco, whose head was in his hands. "Sorry Draco. But, Harry, Ron, and Hermione said that won't sit here again (Being glared at during a whole meal really strains your nerves.)."  
  
Draco picked up his head and looked at Serenity, planning to give another sarcastic response. After staring into her sparkling cobalt blue eyes, he just sighed and mumbled a reluctant thank you. Serenity smiled and gave Draco a hug. "You're welcome Draco!"  
  
After breakfast, they headed to Herbology, a class with both Slytherin and Gryffindor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A glowing topaz yellow crystal floated within a dark cave, cracks slowly appearing. The crystal shattered, uncovering a woman with long shimmering blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. She looked around for a moment, still floating, wondering what the heck was going on. "Wait a minute, where is Black, Red, and Green?"  
  
She thought for another minute then disappeared in a flash of sunflower yellow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Herbology, Gryffindor and Slytherin had History of Magic and then lunch, where Makoto once again sat at the Slytherin table. The rest of the day went by without incident until after diner. Serenity, Rei, and Draco were in their common room, Draco working on his home work and Serenity listening to Rei talk about their home world. Severus came in some minutes later and shouted to everyone. "Prefects! Take everyone to the Great Hall and wait there. Everyone must go."  
  
He then left as quickly as he came after a quick worried look towards Serenity that went unseen. "What do you think is going on Draco?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll tell us when everyone is in the Great Hall."  
  
"Alright everyone, you heard Prof. Snape. Go to the Great Hall."  
  
All but, one prefect led the students to the Great Hall; the remaining prefect stayed and checked for any other students. "I hope everything is alright."  
  
"Don't worry Sere. I'm sure Dumbledore and the teachers can take care of it."  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall all other students were already there, clustered into groups and talking amongst themselves. Serenity, Draco, and Rei walked over to where Makoto was waiting for them, looking a bit uneasy. "What's wrong Makoto?"  
  
"Some escaped convict named Sirius Black tried to break into the Gryffindor tower and ripped up the Fat Lady's canvas. At least, that's what Hermione told me when I asked."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"They say that Black plans to kill Harry Potter."  
  
Dumbledore walked in and talked to some of the Ghost and Head Boys and Girls. "Students!"  
  
Everyone quickly quieted down as Dumbledore addressed them. "For your safety, everyone will spend the night in the Great Hall. No one is to leave and you are to listen to your Head Boy or Head Girl."  
  
With a flick of his wand the floor of the Hall was covered in plush purple sleeping bags. "Goodnight everyone."  
  
Dumbledore then left the Hall and the head boys and girls took charge with the prefects help. "Alright everyone, find a sleeping bag and go to sleep. Lights will be out in ten minutes and there will be no talking."  
  
Makoto and Rei lay beside each other and Serenity and Draco lay in front of them. "I hope everything will be okay."  
  
The lights went out and prefects roamed about telling off anybody talking. Sometime later Severus came in and was whispering fiercely to Dumbledore, who came in a few minutes prior to check on the students. After a few minutes Severus stalked away, looking quite angry. He came back 5 minutes later, much calmer, and walked to where Serenity was. Serenity was still slightly worried and was whispering to Rei. "What if he attacks a teacher?"  
  
"I don't think he'd do that. It'd be idiotic of him."  
  
"Still."  
  
Severus bent down next to her after he listened to the end of their conversation and put his hand on her shoulder, surprising her at first. "There's nothing to worry about. Black is no longer inside the castle. No body was hurt."  
  
"Okay Sev. Thank you."  
  
Serenity quickly sat up and gave him a hug before lying back down. "Goodnight."  
  
"G'night Sev."  
  
Serenity fell asleep swiftly as Severus got up and left.  
  
They woke up the next morning and headed to their rooms to change and do their morning activities before coming back for breakfast. After breakfast, Prof. McGonagall took Makoto and a blonde teen to get supplies and a pet, while Serenity, Rei, and Draco went to their first class. "Hey Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The blonde, is she the yellow guardian?"  
  
"Yup. Blue will probably arrive tonight and purple should be here tomorrow night. On Saturday we'll separate the giga and you and you'll get your memories back."  
  
"That's great! I can't wait till Saturday!"  
  
"Miss Black, Miss Hino! Pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry Prof. Flitwick."  
  
Makoto and the yellow guardian, Minako, came back in time for lunch; Makoto with an iguana named Tsuta (Ivy), and Minako with a young pure white Pegasus called Hikari (Light). Makoto and Minako sat with Serenity during lunch, Minako becoming reacquainted with everyone and meeting Draco. The rest of the day passed dully and at breakfast the next morning was a new Ravenclaw with short Navy blue hair and dark ocean blue eyes. Friday passed as dully as Thursday except for Goyle's exploded potion, which made everyone speak like chipmunks, and Ami getting her supplies and pet (A water sprite named Mizu, {water}).  
  
At six o'clock Saturday morning Serenity was getting up. For a minute, she sat in her bed, wondering why she got up so early, when she remembered that the last guardian was supposed to be here by now. Serenity shot out of bed and jumped onto Rei's bed, waking up the raven haired pyro. "Serenity!"  
  
"Come on, Rei! I want to meet the last guardian!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Go get ready. She may not be up yet, so, I'm not promising anything."  
  
Serenity quickly set about getting ready while Rei followed at a much slower pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It will start soon. Serenity-hime's powers will be released."  
  
"Will we be there?"  
  
"Yes. We should leave as soon as possible. The earlier the better."  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity and Rei walked into the Great Hall at 6:30 and saw that it was practically empty except for a few students here and there and a handful of teachers. As they walked to their table they noticed that there was a small girl with short raven hair sitting at the end near the teachers table where they usually sat. Serenity and Rei plopped down on the seats across from the girl and greeted her. "Hey purple. What's your name?"  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe. We can separate the giga from you after lunch. We'll have the most energy then."  
  
"Okay. I can't wait."  
  
"Yeah, we know, but you have to."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
The two girls glared at each other for a few minutes until Hotaru cleared her throat. "What are we doing today?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming out and I'm working on another story (SHAPM) as well. Please review and vote. THANKS!! 


	8. Chapter 7

chocolat: I changed the rating due to some cussing if you were wondering why I did that.  
  
Kasumi: And if you like my stories I'm posting a Sailor Moon/Pokemon fanfic called The New Breed.  
  
chocolat: What do you mean your stories?! They're mine! Here are the couples: Serenity/Draco, Ami/Lee, Rei/Sirius, Hotaru/Harry, Minako/Fred, Makoto/George, Setsuna/Remus, Hecate (You'll see)/Severus. I'm sorry if some of them aren't the couples you wanted.  
  
Kasumi: Whatever you think. (Disclaimer) I don't own any of the characters or settings though.  
  
chocolat: Just go away. Um, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Serenity and Rei looked at Hotaru, at each other, and then back at Hotaru. "Um, I don't know. We don't have classes on Saturdays and Sundays."  
  
"We'll have to ask Draco."  
  
"Who knows when he's going to wake up. We should talk to Albus or maybe Sev."  
  
"Are they up?"  
  
"Sev is."  
  
Serenity pointed at the teachers table where Severus was eating his breakfast. "Oh."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Serenity stood up from her seat and walked up to the teacher's table in front of Severus. He stopped eating and they talked quietly for a few minutes. Severus handed Serenity a small pouch and she then came back with a smile. "So?"  
  
"After breakfast we're allowed to go to this little village called Hogsmead. Sev gave me money for us to shop with."  
  
"What's there to shop for?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rei stared at Serenity for a few minutes and started to freak her out. "What?!"  
  
Rei just sighed and continued to eat her breakfast. Ami came in and sat down a few minutes later. "Morning."  
  
"Good morning Serenity, Rei, and um,"  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"Hotaru. So what are we doing today?"  
  
"We're going to Hogsmead."  
  
Ami nodded her head as she poured herself some milk. "When will we separate Serenity and the giga?"  
  
Makoto and Minako plopped down on either side of Hotaru before Ami's question was answered. "We'll do that when we come back after lunch."  
  
"Come back from where?"  
  
"Hogsmead."  
  
"Oh, Hermione told us about that. There's a joke chop and a candy shop."  
  
"She also said that there was a pub where you can get Butter beer, a really good drink that warms you up."  
  
"I can't wait to go!"  
  
"You can't wait for anything can you?"  
  
"Stop being so mean Rei!"  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out before continuing her breakfast and Serenity also stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "Talk about Deja vu."  
  
At eight thirty, two hours later, Draco came in and sat beside Serenity, who was transfiguring her turtle into a teapot and back. "Morning Draco!"  
  
"Mornin' Sere. Would you like me to accompany you to Hogsmead?"  
  
"You'll show us around?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Serenity hugged him happily. "Thank you!"  
  
At nine, Serenity, Draco, Rei, Hotaru, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were on their way to Hogsmead. When they arrived, Serenity dragged Draco to the candy shop, Ami and Hotaru went to the Shrieking Shack, and Rei, Minako, and Makoto left to the joke shop. "Hey, Draco?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What are these?"  
  
Serenity indicated to the barrel of colorful beans beside her. "Bertie Botts every flavor jelly beans."  
  
"Do they really have every flavor?"  
  
"Yeah. There's watermelon, chocolate pudding, grape jelly, (My personal favorites!) earwax-"  
  
"Earwax?!"  
  
Draco nodded. "Ewww!"  
  
"There are worse flavors like vomit (gave that to one of my teachers. It was hilarious!)."  
  
Serenity screwed up her nose, which, Draco found absolutely cute, and gave the beans a look of disgust. "That's horrible!"  
  
"Here, I'll show you the good candy, and stay away from that candy unless you plan on giving it to someone else as a joke."  
  
Draco was pointing to a stand neat the entrance of the shop that held candies like blood flavored lollipops and cockroach clusters. "Okay. Thanks Draco."  
  
Serenity pecked Draco on the cheek and then blushed when she realized what she did. Draco just smiled at her, took her hand, and gave her a sort of tour of the candy shop. Both had a smile on their face the rest of the day. After buying some candy, Draco and Serenity headed to the joke shop. Draco didn't get anything, but Serenity bought a few jokes. A little later in the day they met up with Makoto, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, and Minako at the Three Broomsticks and ordered some butter beer while discussing what they did and what they bought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back at Hogwarts in the entrance hall a dark green portal appeared and four figures stepped out, the portal closing behind them. "So, um, where do we go?"  
  
"To Dumbledore."  
  
"Well, where is he?"  
  
"In his office."  
  
The shortest of the four stared at the tallest before stating her mind. "Why the hell didn't we 'port there?!"  
  
"I didn't want to startle him. He IS very old."  
  
Pause  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"That isn't very nice Koinu (puppy)."  
  
"Yeah, I know Haruka-Chan."  
  
"We should head to Dumbledore's office."  
  
Haruka, Setsuna, and the girl nodded and Setsuna led them to the gargoyle, up the stairs, and to the door. She knocked on the door and Dumbledore invited them in. They walked in and introduced themselves to Dumbledore. "I'm Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, and protector of the dark moon princess."  
  
"Haruka Tenou, Sailor Uranus, and protector of the dark moon princess and outer solar system."  
  
"Michiru Keioh, Sailor Neptune, protector of the dark moon princess and outer system."  
  
"And I'm Hecate Kitsune Black, Sailor Chaos, dark moon princess, and Serenity's "evil" twin sister."  
  
"They wish to be students and I'll be more than happy to be a teacher's assistant."  
  
Dumbledore looked at them for a few minutes considering them. "Alright Miss Meioh, you can assist Prof. Trelawney in Divination and Prof. Binns in History of Magic. We can sort you three right now and I'll have someone take you to get supplies."  
  
"Actually, we have our supplies."  
  
Hecate looked at Setsuna in confusion. "We do?"  
  
"Yes, just yesterday."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember now."  
  
"Well, then lets sort you three."  
  
Dumbledore took the sorting hat off the shelf and hands it to Hecate who then places it on her head. After a minute the hat shouted Slytherin and Hecate took it off her head, handing it to Michiru. Both Michiru and Haruka were sorted into Ravenclaw. "The students will return in half and hour for lunch. I dare say that you're anxious to see your sister and friend. Until the students return, you are allowed to do as you please."  
  
"Hey, um, do electronics work here?"  
  
"Sorry, they do not."  
  
"Now how will I listen to music?"  
  
Hecate frowned to herself and appeared to be in deep thought. "Thank you Dumbledore. We'll see you later."  
  
Setsuna walked out of the office, holding onto Hecate arm to make sure she didn't wander off on accident while thing. Michiru and Haruka followed, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco, Serenity, and the others walked in to the entrance hall half an hour later and were met by two tall women, one with garnet eyes and dark forest green hair, the other with navy blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair. With them was a woman of average height with short wavy turquoise hair and sea green eyes and what seem to be Serenity's human double. "Hello Serenity, Draco, girls. I'm Setsuna and the new teacher's assistant. I wish to speak with you after Serenity and the giga are separated."  
  
"Hey, I'm Haruka and this is Michiru. We're in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Hiya, I'm Hecate Black and Serenity's twin sister."  
  
"Will I look like you when the giga is gone?"  
  
"For the most part. Your hair should get longer and lose the black highlights."  
  
Serenity suddenly hugged Hecate. "I'm so glad I have a twin sister!"  
  
Hecate returned the hug full force with a happy smirk. "That's "evil" twin sister. Your light-erm-will be light, and I'm dark."  
  
"You're not really evil, are you?"  
  
"Nah, just a little dark."  
  
"And sick."  
  
"Demented."  
  
"Don't forget twisted."  
  
"Okay, Okay! So I'm very dark. Ya don't need to pick out the damn specifics."  
  
Just then, Severus walked into the hall. "Lunch is being served. You should be in the Great Hall."  
  
"Okay Sev."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Hecate whispered to Serenity. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Oh, right. Um, Sev, this is my, uh, "evil" twin sister, Hecate, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Severus Snape and the potion's Professor. I'll see you later."  
  
Severus then walked into the Great hall, Hecate staring after him. "Damn, he's hot."  
  
Everyone, including Serenity, looked at Hecate weirdly. "What?!"  
  
"Girl, you need glasses. Do you not see the greasy hair? the large dented nose? Not to mention the sickly pale skin?"  
  
Hecate stared at Minako as if she had a few screws loose. "Ah, what the hell are you talking about? His hair was clean, he's a healthy pale, and his nose in not that big."  
  
The others looked at Hecate confusedly, until understanding dawned on Setsuna's face. "He must be wearing a glamorie. That's why Hecate sees him differently. She can see through any disguise."  
  
"Oh. So, Professor Snape looks different from what we see and only Hecate can see the real him."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Suddenly they heard duel rumbling noises and everyone looked towards Serenity and Hecate. "What?!"  
  
"We're hungry!"  
  
"We can't help it."  
  
Everyone laughed and they walked into the Great Hall. They sat at the Slytherin table and talked as they ate their lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
chocolat: I hope you like. Whatcha think of Hecate?  
  
Kasumi: Kill her.  
  
chocolat: O.O What?! Why?! Wait, I don't care what you think.  
  
Kasumi: Gee, I feel loved. 


	9. Chapter 8

chocolat: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in so long. For the last, um, month and a half, I believe, I have been low on creative energy, as I call it. I've spent it all on a head sculpture of the most handsome pirate to sail the Caribbean AKA Captain Jack Sparrow. I must say it turned out very well. Anyway, I have the last chapter of the story finished. But don't worry! I'll be doing a sequel. After all, Voldie ain't dead yet. The romance and coupling will be in the sequel. Um, what else?  
  
Kasumi: We'll be writing a Final Fantasy X/Sailor Moon soon and a Pirates of the Caribbean/Sailor Moon fanfic as well. I'll probably wait until I have some more chapters of The New Breed before posting them. Also, Hermione needs a partner! I forgot about her, the poor dear. Any suggestions? Maybe Ginny?  
  
chocolat: Oh, that's right! Thank you Kasumi. Now, for the reviews:  
  
First off; THANK YOU for taking time to review, they really give me confidence. And, I'm sorry for not thanking those who review for the sixth chapter. FORGIVE ME!!  
  
Thank you **Ed/eswerdna087** and **Kachie** for your chapter six reviews.  
  
Thank you **Silver Moonlight-81**,** eswerdna87**, and **Kachie** for the chapter 7 reviews.  
  
I truly appreciate the reviews I get. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Well, in a friendly way. : )  
  
Kasumi: Now to start the story and as always, WE OWN NOTHING.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After an entertaining lunch with the Weasley Twins and their jokes the large group headed out to the grounds of Hogwarts. They arrived at an area clear of trees and a good distance from the aged castle and shimmering lake. "Okay Serenity, you just stand where you are and Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami and I will form a circle around you."  
  
Hotaru led the girls into their spots and stepped into hers. She then instructed them to hold hands and to concentrate. They started to glow their respective colors. Once the glowing colors came to their peak they absorbed into Serenity as a bright white light. It soon became too bright for anyone to keep their eyes open and when the light died down Serenity was revealed. She was holding the crystal that was previously on her forehead, the black gigas, a black four-winged dragon, right beside her. Serenity patted her gigas on the head. "Why don't you go back into the forest and play with the other gigas?"  
  
The gigas gave a small friendly roar before trotting into the forest. Serenity watched it leave and then concentrated on her crystal. It flashed an endless black and disappeared. Everyone was watching her and took in the changes. Her hair had lost the black highlights and grown to her ankles and the dragon characteristics were gone. "Well? Do you remember?"  
  
Serenity turned her attention back to Rei and the others. "Yeah. It was always so beautiful and safe in the rift. I remember that Tonbo (her gigas, stupid name, I know) was the only way to get in or out. The winds were to strong for anybody to go through themselves. If it weren't for him sneaking me out I would have never met you girls. The elders were always so strict. They wanted us to have no contact with anyone outside the rift."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeah! We have A LOT to talk about."  
  
"Ahem. If you girls would come with us there is something we need to tell you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hecate led Serenity, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru up to the castle. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee followed behind them. As they were walking Serenity suddenly started to panic. "Nozomi! I forgot that she was in my robes!"  
  
She quickly looked through her robes and sighed with relief when she brought the little albino bat out from her robes unharmed. "Aw, she's so cute Hikari-chan!"(Hecate's nickname for Serenity)  
  
Serenity giggled and thanked her twin as they continued on their journey to the castle. The group entered the castle and walked up to the seventh corridor. Setsuna stopped in front of a bare and stared at it for a minute. She received a few odd looks before a door appeared out of no where on the wall. Setsuna entered and the other senshi followed. In the center of the room was a low glass table with a tray of cups filled with green tea and surrounding the table was two couches that could fit 3 people and two that sat 2 people. Serenity, Hecate, and Hotaru sat on one couch, Rei, Minako, and Makoto across from them. Setsuna and Ami sat to their left and Haruka and Michiru to their right. Everyone took a cup of tea and took a few sips before Setsuna started to speak. "All of us, in this room, are senshi; warriors and princesses of are respective planets. Rei is of Mars, Ami of Mercury, Makoto is of Jupiter, Minako of Venus, and Hotaru is of Saturn."  
  
Setsuna paused and looked towards Serenity. "Serenity is the princess of the moon. But she is also the future ruler of the alliance between the planets of our galaxy. If she chooses or if Fate and Destiny find it necessary Serenity may become Sailor Cosmos, the protector of the entire cosmos and the lone senshi."  
  
Setsuna paused again to the information sink in. "If you wish, I can return your memories to you of that time."  
  
The girls looked at each other and thought about Setsuna's offer. The silence ended minutes later as the six agreed. "Alright."  
  
Setsuna stood up and transformed into Sailor Pluto. She placed her key in front of her, straight up, and whispered some words. Six beams of light shot out of the garnet orb and hit the girl's foreheads. Their eyes became bland as they regained their memories. The beams disappeared a few seconds later, but the girls were still lost in their memories. They rejoined the real world some minutes later and looked at each other. They then started to sob and pulled together in a group hug, dragging Hecate, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna into it. "I missed you!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"You guys are the best!"  
  
Other things were also shouted out between sobs. Hecate managed to extract herself out and took a few deep calming breaths. She then looked at the group and sweat dropped at the sobbing group. "Drama Queens."  
  
After a few more minutes, in which Hecate had sat in her seat and calmly sipped her tea, the girls calmed down and released each other and their 'prisoners.' Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru looked slightly haggard as they sat back down and the other five girls calmly dried their tears as they returned to their seats. Haruka looked warily at them as she said to them, "You girls scare me."  
  
Hecate then glared evilly at Haruka. "More than I do?"  
  
Haruka caught the look Hecate was shooting at her and panicked some. "Um, of course not. You scare me a lot more Koinu. Seriously!"  
  
Haruka gave her an uncertain smile while the other tried desperately to hold in their laughter. Hecate looked amused herself and gave Haruka a satisfied smirk. "So, what do you girls plan to do? Go back to your dimension, our dimension, or stay here?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and contemplated their options. "We'll stay. We all have someone we love here."  
  
"Yeah, I doubt Minako would be willing to leave her Fred-koi."  
  
"You're one to talk Serenity! You're probably missing Draco right now!"  
  
chocolat: It's finished! Party! Party! Party!  
  
Kasumi: Yeah! Let's have some cake! 


End file.
